howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat (Books)
Cats are carnivores mentioned in the How to Train Your Dragon Book series. Description The term 'cat' often refers to the domestic cat, (Felis catus), but is also often used to refer to any member of the Felidae Family. Members of the Subfamily Pantherinae are generally referred to as "big cats" and include species such as the lion, tigers, and leopards. The other Felidae Subfamily - Felinae includes the smaller species of cat. That said, the cougar is also placed in this group and is the largest species thereof. To note about Panthers: the panther is a name referring to individuals of jaguars, pumas, and leopards that have a black coat color caused by melanism. Panthers are not a specific species of cat. Function In the How to Train Your Dragon Book series, domestic cats appear as pets, as well as animals trained for battle. Dragons are also noted to eat cats if necessary. Cats are also often used throughout the series as metaphors, mostly for describing dragons. In fact, throughout How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, Exterminator dragons are variously compared to large wild cats: "sinister leopard-like shapes", "large black winged panthers", or "three times as big as a lion", showing just how sinewy, strong, and predatory they are. In reality, domestic cats are also pets, as well as occasionally as food, and as a working animal to keep vermin away. Larger cat species are often hunted as a trophy animal. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Cats are often mentioned in comparison to dragons. The Haddock's pet cat is also mentioned in Book 1, named Fiddlesticks. He only makes one appearance - he is chased by Toothless who wants to eat him because he just awoke hungry from hibernation. Further, cats are referenced in dragon behavior in a review of the in-universe book How to Train Your Dragon. ''How to Be a Pirate Lions, a "big" cat species, are mentioned in Book 2 when describing the Skullion dragons the Hooligans encounter on the Isle of the Skullions. How to Speak Dragonese Cats are mentioned in Book 3 as a metaphor to describe size discrepancies. Cats are also mentioned several times in Book 3 when describing hunting behavior of dragons and likening then to cats hunting smaller prey: Cats are mentioned when Toothless first meets the Nanodragon Ziggerastica, whom he follows ''"like a cat following a mouse." ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Big cat species are mentioned in Book 4 to describe the Sabre-Tooth Driver Dragon as "''larger than lions and faster than cheetahs." Camicazi is also described as "a little black cat" while she is hiding on a roof beam in the Hysteric Great Hall undetected and wearing black for burgling. Small Squealer dragons are also likened to lions, when compared to other small dragons. A Doomfang's color is described as "the glossy black of a gigantic, muscly panther". ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale As mentioned above, the author frequently makes comparisons between the Exterminator dragons and large wild cat species such as leopards, panthers, and lions. The Riding Dragons are also compared to "''a pack of surly lions". ''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury'' The war cat, Fearless, of Barbara the Barbarian appears as part of the Dragonmarkers. References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Dragon Food Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury